


Bad Day

by one_golden_sun



Series: Poly Gay Trio Modern AU [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun
Summary: John and Alex treat Laf to some relaxation after he has a bad day





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimsonash330](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonash330/gifts).



The text message had come in around 2:45. 

Lafayette, who flitted from job to job with the same level of commitment as a hummingbird to a flower, had finally met his match. An 8th grade French class in a small middle school in the Bronx. The idea of serving as a long term substitute sounded both fun and challenging, so Lafayette, who hadn’t taught before a day in his life (“No, teaching me the art of sucking your cock does not count!” John snapped) took over for Madame Phillipe as she left for maternity leave.

“French, the most loveliest of languages, is my mother tongue. I will teach these young ones to speak it, they will be fluent by the end of my six week contract.”

At least, that what he said Sunday night. Monday afternoon, Laf was still riding high on optimism and bright ideas. By Tuesday night, he looked tired and a little concerned. Wednesday, he snapped at Alex for typing too loud while he graded vocabulary quizzes. Grumbled to himself over the kids’ small mistakes. Thursday he was a zombie, skipped cooking dinner even though it was his turn, ordered pizza instead and said barely three words to his boyfriends, went to bed at nine, didn’t even try to start anything sexy. 

Alex and John expected Friday to be somewhat normal, for Laf to ride high on the promise of the weekend. Then he texted them, said his day had been absolute shit, he was thinking of quitting. Alex shot John a private text, said they should meet at home early. Had to think of a way to cheer Monsieur Lafayette up from his hard week.

***

The text from Alex instructed Lafayette to come straight home, to the bedroom, no questions. His spirits lifted slightly, was able to temporarily forget the chaos of the day. Writing up a boy for calling someone “The Queef Master.” Having to deal with a girl crying over her B on her last vocabulary quiz. Meeting with a disgruntled racist parent, confused about how someone who looked like him even knew French, let alone could be a native speaker. Told by the principal to wear his hair up from now own, it would be less distracting. Fielding questions from well meaning colleagues about his marital status while in the teacher’s lounge, and dodging one flirty history teacher, cute in her cardigan and flats but really just not his type.

No, his type--types--were laying stretched out on his bed. His jaw dropped at the sight. 

Alex on his stomach, John lounging on his back. In matching lacy boyshorts, Alex’s cherry red and John in blush pink. Alex tossed his hair, looked over his shoulder, caught Laf’s eye. Grinned. “Welcome home, darling,” he said, all hushed. Where Alex was confident and commanding in his attire, John looked a little bashful. Was still shy about wearing lingerie, but knew Laf fucking loved it. The contrast between the two of them was, if anything, even hotter. His little devil and angel.

“And what do we have here?” Laf mused, taking a step towards them. Already undoing his belt, his mind whirling with images and ideas. Of spanking Alex’s pert little bottom, peeling those panties down and making his skin match the red of the lace. Of licking John through the lace, darkening and dampening it with his mouth. Of both of them, wet, messy, begging for him. 

John chewed his lower lip, then sat up. “Get naked,” he requested, even though Laf was already halfway there. Half hard, too. He stepped out of his dress slacks with all the grace he could muster, stripped off his tie and fumbled with his buttons. 

John smiled as he watched Laf strip quickly, barely noticing Alexander wrapping his arms around his middle. By the time Laf was fully naked, Alexander was mouthing at Johns neck, a grin tinging his features as light moans were liberated from his partners mouth.

Laf joined them, finally naked. His boys both scrambled off the bed, came round to either side of him. He watched in patient fascination.

Then John pushed him back by his shoulders and he went easily, laid back and John was climbing on top of him, hands on his chest, and kissing him, hard and fast. He was up further than usual when in this position, sitting almost on his stomach, curled down so they could kiss. The positioning became clear almost immediately when he felt Alex’s wet little mouth on his dick. Lafayette moaned into John’s mouth, slid a hand down his back so he could cup his ass, slipping a hand halfway into the panties, the contrast of John’s smooth skin against the fine mesh of the lace particularly erotic. 

They spent some time like that, John feasting on his mouth, Alex on his cock, and Laf’s appetite piqued, his desire for the both of them glowing in him like embers. They were both so gorgeous, so pretty, so small. Alex and his soft curves, black hair soft as silk, long lashes and his unfettered, unchecked need to be petted and pampered. John’s body, tightly muscled and sculpted, bronze skin splashed with freckles, halo of curls, and how he always had to this need to give. He responded beautifully to Lafayette’s hands, squirming against him and whining and kissing with more impatience. Every so often, Alex would tear himself away from Lafayette’s dick so he could nip at John’s ass, would kiss Laf’s hand where it gripped him. 

A small moan of protest escaped Lafayette when John pulled away, gasping slightly. He looked back over his shoulder. 

“Baby girl? I think he’s ready.”

Alex popped off, smirked at John. “Got that tongue nice and warmed up?” Sat back. 

“Mmm,” John said as way of an answer. Rolled off of Lafayette, his back to him now, rummaging in the night stand. Laf curled up against him, caressed that wonderful little bottom, plucked at the panties, enjoyed the sound as he snapped the elastic of the waistband.

“Come back, cher,” Laf implored, nuzzling John’s ear, his hand still roaming. Alex ran his own hand the length of Lafayette’s thighs. “I was enjoying myself.”

John said nothing, but Alex was pushing Laf back flat against the bed. 

“There, Laf, lay back. John’s not going anywhere.” Lafayette’s eyes drifted closed as Alex’s returned to playing with his dick, all gentle teasing. 

“You trust us? Daddy?” John said, his voice deep and low in his ear. 

“Always, little one.”

“Good. Keep your eyes closed,” Alex told him. The clinking of metal. His arms guided up and back. Snick sound a buckle, leather on one wrist, rasp of metal on wood, leather on the other wrist. Tightening. Lafayette grinned. 

“Oh?” he said. “What naughty things you two are! I should really lock up the toys when I am not home. Such bad boys…” 

John put a finger to his lip. “Shhh. You’ve had a difficult week, Daddy. We’re gonna take care of you. No touching, no talking, just want you to lay back and enjoy.”

Alex’s lubed his cock as John talked, straddled him,.

“And how will you stop me from speaking, exactly?” Lafayette’s voice carried a note of trepidation. Perhaps he could concede to be cuffed to the headboard, but had no interest in being gagged. 

“You’re gonna eat this ass while Alex rides that huge, ridiculous cock of yours.” At his words, Alex sunk down, he had already been prepped, good lord, he was so warm and tight and welcoming, he sunk right down to the root and Laf arched up, groaned in surprise. And fuck, the thought of John opening Alex, perhaps while they were both in their panties while they waited for him… Fuck. He had rucked said panties to the side, Laf felt the edge of the lace against the side of his dick, a light scratch that wasn’t unpleasant, instead rather tantalizing. 

Alex wasted no time, was working himself up and down, throwing himself into the task, his body eager and perfect and so, so, so sweet. John faced away from him, looked down and back over his shoulder. Bit his lip again, as if shy. Pulled the back of his panties down, slow, just enough to give Lafayette’s mouth access. The contrast between John, acting demure and shy while Alex bounced all filthy and wanton on his dick was enough to drive a man to distraction. John pushed back, presented his ass, just sat back on Lafayette’s waiting mouth. Lafayette moaned again, this whole scenario turning him own past comprehension.

Generally speaking, Lafayette preferred being in total control, in orchestrating. But after such a taxing week, to lay back and be used and enjoyed was simply delicious. 

“Yeah, put that famous French tongue to use,” Alex hissed. John must have had a reactive look on his face, that gorgeous glazed over look he sometimes got when lost in pleasure. Lafayette licked, tongued with deliberate focus, knew exactly how to vary the pressure but keep the same direction, just how John liked. Knew the precise moment he relaxed, where he could push his tongue further. Wet, thoughtful passes of his tongue, and John was squirming, whining, writhing. Small, desperate moans, which suddenly muffled. A shift in Alex’s weight, and Laf noted that Alex must have caught John in a kiss. He licked harder.

Slick sounds of kissing. Alex slowed down his fucking to something agonizing and slow and breathless. John pushed back on his mouth, whimpered.

Suddenly, he was gone, sat up and pulled away. Resituated himself, kneeled next to Laf’s head. Looking for all the world like some kind of walking wet dream, his hair a mess, his lips kiss swollen, hard dick straining against the lace panties, Laf could see Alex now too, grinning and triumphant and he rocked up and down, working Laf’s dick like it was his goddamn career. 

John rose up on his knees, shoved a hand down the front of his panties, took himself in hand and pushed them part way down his thighs. Lafayette’s mouth watered, he dropped his jaw open, expecting John to push into his mouth. Was left waiting. 

“You wanna suck me off?” John breathed, stroking himself. “You want your baby boy’s cock, Daddy?”

“Obviously,” Lafayette returned, his voice husky but also a little sarcastic. John frowned, squinted. 

“Yeah? Too bad. You had a taxing week, you need to relax, just watch.”

Alex snickered, slowed down again, drew out the process even more. 

“Aww,” Alex teased, watching Lafayette watch John, stroking himself in a very enticing way. Could see the surprise and frustration in Laf’s face. “Someone hates being told no…”

“Sure does,” John replied. “Wants this cock, wants my cock, can’t...have...it,” jerking himself in time to the rhythm of his words.

There was a loaded beat of silence. Then, before it could even register, a cracking sound, loud as a gunshot, and Laf was sitting up. Black wood splintered across the white pillows. John and Alex were so shocked he was able to knock Alex back. One yank and the chain connecting the cuffs snapped free from the leather loop it was anchored to. Without pulling out of Alex, he grabbed John around the waist and pinned him down next to where Alex now lay, impaled on his dick and trapped between him and the mattress. They looked up him with twin expression of absolute disbelief. 

“Never tell me what I cannot have, John Laurens,” he growled, then twisted so he could bend down and swallow John’s cock down. Sucked him off furiously, twitching his own hips now and then to remind Alex of his place, speared like a mounted and displayed butterfly. 

John was sobbing, begging, pulling his hair. Coming down his throat in minutes, practically screaming as he did. 

“Heh.” Lafayette sat up, wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. Began fucking Alex hard, who keened and pushed up against him. He took Alex’s dick in hand, noting John curled up against him. Spent. “Come for me, mon chou,” he requested, knowing every thrust was hitting that sweet spot. Could see the evidence as tears leaking from the corner of Alex’s eyes. 

Soon enough, Alex came too, his cum shooting across his stomach. Lafayette pulled out, and Alex half sat up, whined. 

“Laf, baby?” he groaned. “You’re not done.”

“I am aware,” he said simply. “There is someone in this bed who also needs reminding of his place.”

John whined, but accepted as Lafayette rolled him over, arranged him with his ass in the air. 

“Was my tongue enough, little one? We are about to find out.”

And with that he pushed in, hard, dug his fingernails into John’s hip and used his other hand to push on the back of John’s head. 

“While I do find your rebellious side alluring from time to time, I feel you can get too...how you say...big for your britches? Or rather, panties. Must remind you that the place you most belong is on. My. Dick. Understood?”

John answered in a muffled, desperate cry. 

***  
“Goddamn it, Laf,” Alex griped. “You actually broke the head board!” One of the slats was shattered beyond repair. “And my favorite cuffs. Come on….”

John, curled up at the end of the bed, surveyed the damage. “Now what?”

Lafayette shrugged and smiled from where he stood in the doorway. “We get dressed and go furniture shopping.”

***

“Do you suppose this post would hold up the weight of a full grown man?” Alex asked the salesman while Lafayette rattled the headboard with his hand, testing its give. 

“Will the structural integrity be compromised if someone were to perhaps, screw in some eyebolts?” Lafayette added, conversationally. 

The salesman didn’t even blink, was answering them in measured, calm tones. Dude must really need to make a sale.

John was hanging back, blushing an intriguing shade of pink. Alex and Laf both grinned at him. He had enough when Alex actually mimed his hands being secured to the post in question.

“Pick whatever,” he hissed at both of them. “I can’t do this. I’m gonna go grab a coffee. Text me when you’re done.”

“Can you stop at the shop on 34th, pick us up a new pair of cuffs?” Lafayette called after him while Alex whooped with laughter. 

John didn’t even look back, just shook his head and thanked God they lived in such an anonymous city.

**Author's Note:**

> This work now has some AMAZING FAN ART!!! 
> 
> http://likearootlesstree.tumblr.com/post/152217266837/minky-for-short-commission-1-for


End file.
